vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzuki Yukari/Original songs list
Demo Songs Voice samples from Vocalmakets *1st Demo *2nd Demo *3rd Demo Demos *4th Demo *5th Demo *6th Demo *7th Demo *8th Demo *9th Demo *10th Demo (with Voiceroid) Original Songs # *~Rhapsodie de Sorcières~ - Yukari *_the NIGHTMARE THEATER - Yukari *0:00 - Yukari *30Seconds Moment - Yukari A *A Better World Out Of The Water - Yukari *A Ferris Wheel - Yukari *African Violet - Yukari *A Gentle Lie - Yukari *After the Mission - Yukari *After Snow - Yukari *A Last Piece - Yukari *And I Got To Sing In The Room And Shirt - Yukari *A Snowy Vision - Yukari *A Sword Under The Moon and The Dream Of Dusk - Yukari B *Ballad of a Nap - Yukari *BATLLEFIELD2929 - Yukari and Gumi *Beautiful KILLER - Yukari *Blue Drops - Yukari & IA *Bored with making Google - Yukari *Bright！Bright！Bright！- Yukari *Britght Future - Yukari C *CARLA - Yukari *Cherry Blossom - Yukari *Closed Sphere - Yukari *Crow Girl - Yukari *COUNTLESS ∞ CATASTROPHE - Yukari D *Dakishimetaino - Yukari *Daze - Yukari *Dependence Fields - Yukari *Die in Spring - Yukari *Disk - Yukari *Distance of two people - Yukari *Draize×Game - Yukari *Dream at Anytime - Yukari *Dream is always - Yukari *Dreamy Birds - Yukari *Driving Rain - Yukari *Do you like black wings?-Yukari E *Ecstasy - Yukari *Elliptical Orbital - Yukari *end continue - Yukari *End Of Dream - Yukari *End Priere - Yukari and IA *Escape from the Sky(rev.1) - Yukari *Even though I love you so much - Yukari *Eve Silent Birth - Yukari F *First Post - Yukari *First Time (Feeling Alive) - Yukari and Oliver *Flamantrose - Yukari *Flying Giraffe - Yukari *Forest Rose - Yukari *Freiheit - Yukari *Frontier - Yukari G *Galactic·Love - Yukari *Galactic Ship - Yukari & Iroha *Garden of Breezes - Yukari *Gedatz Sensation - Yukari *Geo-Metric - Yukari *Goodbye Chainsaw - Yukari *Go out and look for a piece of the star - Yukari H *Hana Hirari, - Yukari *Hana life stage rainbow - Yukari *Happy Day!! - Yukari, Miki and Gumi *Happy Wendding - Yukari *HANAGE-V3MIX- - Yukari *Haruai - Yukari *Harukaze - Yukari *Hello hEllo hellO - Yukari *Hopeless Romantic (α-Synth) - Yukari *Hortensia - Yukari I *I can say goodbye - Yukari *I Die With Someones Song - Yukari *Impulse×Pandemonics - Yukari, Meiko, Kaito, VY2, and Lily *In Love with the Rabbit Girl of the Moon - Yukari *In the Holy Night - Yukari *Ira - Yukari *I'll somehow Mr. Yukichi - Yukari *I Want to Hold Your Hand - Yukari J *Jet-black Abyss - Yukari *Jinga Of The Dive Of The Machine - Yuzuki Yukari, Bruno, Clara & Hatsune Miku *Jiowata＼(＾0＾)／ - Yukari K *(K)AOTIC PAIN - Yukari *Kumayou wo Utau Imayou - IA, VY1v3, V3 Gumi, Tone Rion, SeeU, Mew, CUL, & Yuzuki Yukari *Kiss In my Coffin - Yukari *Knife in my Pocket - Yukari L *Last Smile - Yukari *Liar Syndrome - Yukari *Lien Eternal - Yukari and IA *Life Ruin Game - Yukari and Miku *Life Storm - Yukari *Light of the Moon - Yukari *LAST MELODY - Yukari *Love of Lies - Yukari *Love Redrum - Yukari, Lily, and Luka *LUNATIC - Yukari M *May Isang Bata - Yukari *Mon Conclusion - Yukari *Mon Sogang - Yukari *Mon Lazy and Succumb - Yukari *Music Score of Starry Space - Yukari N *NATURAL BORN DICTATOR - Yuzuki Yukari *Needed 愛 - Yuzuki Yukari *New name「Yukari」 - Yukari *Neria - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Noiz - Yukari O *Osaka Rhapsody - Yukari & Iroha *Oh...Nan Shiteruno? - Yukari,Yuki and Luka *One day, fly to the sky - Yukari *Orange Album - Yukari P *Paranoid Metro - Yukari *Passion Breeze - Yukari *Phonic Light - Yukari *Pigeon Hotel - Yukari *PiNK JuNkiE - Yukari, Gumi, and Gakupo *Pride - Yukari Q R *Radjio Dusk - Yukari *Rami Rami Rabbit - Yukari *Rebellion and freedom and justice with children? - Yukari *Red and Azure - Yukari and IA *RENTICA - Yukari and IA *Restart - Yukari and IA *REVE - Yukari *Ring The Golden - Yukari and Yuka Yuragi S *S & W M10 - Yukari *Saber - Yukari *Saga - Yukari *Saki - Yukari *SAKURA - Yukari *Sayonara Chainsaw - Yukari *Secret minds - Yukari *Setsu-Getsu-Ka - Yukari *Sharara Akasaka - Yukari *Shikikoukou - those sparkling Four Seasons- Yukari *Showing - Yukari *Silence Ripper - Yukari & Galaco *Singason - Yukari, Iroha, Yuki, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Lily, & IA *Snow Doom - Yukari *Snow Flake - Yukari *snow, silence 窓辺にて - Yukari *Sometimes Love - Yukari, V3 GUMI, CUL, & IA *Star Geyser - Yukari & Kiyoteru *Starting From Here, Our Song - Yukari *Surrender and Laziness - Yukari *Sunny Rain - Yukari *Sunset of the End of Summer - Yukari *SWALLOTAIL ON THE SPIDER'z NET - Yukari T *The Another one's - Yukari *The Ballade of a Nap - Yukari *The End - Yukari *Theory of killing - Yukari *The story you do not know (RC) - Yukari & Miku *This Moon at Night - Yukari *Three Piece Hollow - Yukari, IA, & Miku *Tiny PaRadisE - Yukari *To Far Away - Yukari *Tokimeki Vacation - Yukari *To my Mother - Yukari *To See You on the Last Day of Earth - Yukari *To you a love song about embarrassing - Yukari *To You Dear - Yukari & IA *Twelve Year Old Bystander - Yukari *Twilight ache - Yukari U *Under The Moon - Yukari *Useless Human - Yukari V *Vampire Tame - Yukari *Vis - Yukari W *War of the Linoleum Floor and the Classrooms - Yukari *Wedding × ending - Yukari and Gumi *Wet Bluemoon - Yukari, Luka, and Lily *When you are happy - Yukari *Who Inherits - Yukari, IA, and Gumi *World Dream Color - Yukari *World regards heaven goodbye - Yukari X Y *Your addiction - Yukari and Gumi *Yuzuki Yukari is an All-rounded Person! - Yukari Z *Zzz - Yukari Category:Youtube listings